gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry
C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry was a company element of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry. It saw action at the Battle of Aspho Fields during the Pendulum Wars. Unit History Pendulum Wars Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident Three years before Emergence Day,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 90 C Company was stationed at a Forward Operating Base in the northern region of Sarfuth. During that time, squad Alpha-Five and sniper team Three-Zero guarded an Imulsion pipeline that was near the Maranday border, which was subject to potential sabotage. The two squads stopped a saboteur who attempted to place explosives along the pipeline.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 95-107/113-119 Preparing for Operation Leveler Two years and three months before Emergence Day, C Company was selected to take part in Operation Leveler. They trained for beach landings at Merrenat Naval Base. During the training, Pvt. Carlos Santiago fell into the water and almost drowned, but was saved by Cpl. Marcus Fenix. The company spent their off time camping in the woods, and were not allowed contact with any of the navy personnel outside of training.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 148-156 Two days before the operation began, the Company boarded the CNV Kalona, and headed for the rendezvous point with the rest of the fleet. Major Helena Stroud then briefed the company on the details of their part in the operation.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 175-185 While waiting for the operation to begin, Carlos received word that his niece had been born. With the weather being unsuitable for landing, C Company was forced to wait to receive the go order from command. It eventually came down, and C Company boarded four landing craft and headed for Aspho Fields.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 216-223 Battle of Aspho Fields Twenty minutes after they landed, C Company had set up defensive positions. They spotted enemy infantry and APVs, and engaged them.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 240-245 During the fighting, the UIR forces launched mortar shells on their position, and deployed Asps to destroy their air support. Sgt. Dan Kennen was killed, and command of his platoon fell to Sgt. Bernadette Mataki. Shortly after that, Helena was killed while taking out one of the Asps killing their air forces. This made Bernie and Marcus the commanding officers of C Company.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 269-276/282-290 By this time, they had taken twenty six casualties, but there was still one Asp taking out the Petrels attempting to bomb Peraspha Military Base, as well as several other UIR light armor vehicles pinning C Company down. Carlos and three others attempted to rush the Asp, but were all wounded or killed. Marcus somehow managed to then hijack the Asp, and destroyed most of the UIR vehicles and Khimeras. However, Carlos was too wounded to survive, and blew up himself and a bridge that would have let enemy reinforcements through. His remains were recovered by Bernie and Marcus, and they rejoined the other survivors of C Company at the extraction point.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 298-305/312-324 Fighting in Furlin In the last weeks of the Pendulum Wars, C Company was stationed in the Independent Republic of Furlin, a UIR member state. Marcus Fenix and his fellow squad mates where entrenched in Ghato city fighting several Indie soldiers before they were able to charge them. After taking out the Indie machine gun nest, the Gears regrouped with the rest of the Company under Lieutenant Preston. Five days after the battle in Ghato city, C Company, now 150 kilometers in UIR-held territory, stopped on a road overlooking a Furlin town untouched by the war while listening to the radio stating that the war is over and the UIR is surrendering. The Gears began celebrating the end of war until a group of Indie solders began bombarding their position with mortars, killing Novak and several other Gears and heavy damaging the town below. Lt. Preston was able to get into contact with the Indie commander and relay that the war was over, but the Indie officer believed the ceasefire was a ruse and that Premier Yori would never surrender but he would call his command center and find out that the war was indeed over and that the UIR had lost. After the pointless battle over the cliff sides, C Company celebrated the end of the war along with the rest of Sera.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Issue 2 Locust War Known Members *Major Helena Stroud - KIA *Lieutenant Preston *Sergeant Marcus Fenix *Sergeant Bernadette Mataki *Sergeant Dan Kennen - KIA *Corporal Maxon - KIA *Private Carlos Santiago - KIA *Private Dominic Santiago *Private Tai Kaliso *Private Byran Jakovs - KIA *Private Steven Hurnan - KIA *Private James Marasin - KIA *Private Quinn - KIA *Private Padrick Salton *Baz *Novak - KIA Known Squads *Three-Zero *Alpha *Alpha-Five *Bravo *Echo References Category:COG Category:COG military units